Weasly's Wish
by Emailycat39
Summary: Crack! and they were gone. Mrs. Weasly was standing alone in the kitchen hoping everything would go alright and wishing that girl luck.Some god must have been listening, but not the one she hoped for. The god of tricksters smiled.Lost story. Renovation!
1. one simple wish

"**What !? Can't it wait? Yes sir, I know… but, I'm at dinner with my family and some friends. Yes sir I understand…. I'm on my way sir.", He said with a dissatisfied sigh.**

_**!!Snap!! **_**Arthur Weasly closed his new cell phone from the ministry of magic.**

**He got up from the table gathering his plate to put in the fridge for later.**

"_**Arthur Weasly! **_**where are you going mister?!", Arthur winced as he heard his wife angry hiss.**

"**Molly dear, you know the ministry needs me more now that you -know-who is back.", he said with a sigh. **

**He was looking forward to his break, but Mr. Mike Cane had other plans for him.**

"**Can't it wait Arthur?! Dumbledore, Remus, and Tonks will be any minute.", asked Molly in an angry tone. **

"**No Molly, It can't some wizard named Mike decided to get drunk and enchant a brush to beat his foster charges and use a crusio curse on a poor young lady. The ministry is in a up roar and they need everyone they can get." he said to his wife tiredly. **

"**Well, we might as well help out the ministry. We have nothing to do.", said a voice behind Arthur. **

"**Oh hello, Albus, Remus, and Tonks!", said Molly with a smile. **

"**Thank you very much.", Arthur said bowing to his three guests.**

"**Lets get going, the ministry is going to need our help.", said Tonks with a smirk. She had bubble gum pink hair with cotton candy blue streaks. She loved the idea that the ministry needed her. She always knew that they were completely useless.**

**!!Crack!! and they were gone. Mrs. Weasly was standing alone in the kitchen hoping everything would go alright and wishing that girl luck.**

**Some god must have been listening, but not the one she hoped for. The god of tricksters smiled as he granted Molly Weasly's wish. He was going to have a lot of fun with this one wish. He loved messing with theses mortals lives. It was his favorite hobby. The fact that he knew the poor mortal girl was even better. He hadn't messed with her life in a while. So what if he got in trouble for reading his brothers mail. His brother would find out what he had done until it was too late. He grinned evilly. He just wished that he prey would know who to blame. He let a power ball fall from his hand and fly to the minister of magic. Where he proceed to make the Minster think "that it would be a good idea to let this Mr. Weasly's friends help with the routine clean up job." "That the girl was nothing special and for him to call all of his men back to help him with the giant problem." **

'**Yes, that will do.", He thought as he rode the wind for a while. Now all he had to do was wait for the drama to start. **


	2. one easy mistake

_**--------------------------Weasly's wish-----------------------------**_

_**Ten days earlier.**_

_**Ouch! Dang seal opener! Yelled Aly in discuses and pain.**_

_**What Aly! Are you ok my love?, Asked Nawat the crow worriedly.**_

_**I'm fine. It's just a small cut. It will stop bleeding in a minute., called Aly toward the meeting room.**_

_**Ok, but hurry we're starting the meeting in a few minutes., Yelled Nawat back.**_

_**Aly walked by Ochoba work room door with her hand still bleeding. She thought to herself that she would tie up her hand when she got back to her office. Then she noticed that Ochoba was still in her work room.**_

_**Ochoba, what are you doing? The meeting is starting. Aly said lining on the door frame of Ochoba Dodeka work room.**_

_**Luarin! So pushy. I'll come when I am good and ready. Scowled Ochoba as she stirred the bowling pot on the fire. She thought to herself. **__**I only need one more ingredient, just a pinch of gods gift of sorcery. I'll just put a drop or two of my own blood in there and then it will be finished. Now were did I put that dagger?**_


End file.
